RWBY - Team JSBB
by TheTomFox
Summary: What would happen if I unleashed my OCs from 'Grief Consumes All' upon the RWBY universe. Only one thing is certain... mayhem will ensue! Contains RWBY characters along with my assassin's creed OCs: Jason, Shadow, Chad 'Butcher' and Will 'Brawler.' Will probably reference my other stories. LOTS of shipping! Discontinued. It will be back 2017! Now called 'The Paradox'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. I do, however, own my OCs: Shadow, Jason, Chad and Will

* * *

Hundreds of Grimm crowded around a manifestation of dark energy. A gateway to another world. Blue lightning forked out of the purple swirl of the portal, latching on to anything it touched and sucked it into the unknown on the other side. Beowulfs howled into the night at this spectacle.

 _A flash of red and a Grimm lost his head.  
A flicker of white denies him his might.  
A blaze of yellow before he could bellow.  
A swish of black and he'll never come back._

Ruby's scythe, Crescent Rose, cut through Grimm like wheat on a farm, Weiss's rapier, Myrtenaster, stabbed Grimm through their guts, Yang's shot gauntlets, Ember Celica, pounded Grimm to nothing before her, and Blake's Gambol Shroud sliced them down like they were nothing.

* * *

"Does anyone else think that this is getting _way_ too easy?" Ruby yelled as she fired a final round into the last remaining Grimm in the area. Doctor Oobleck zoomed ahead of the group and came to an abrupt stop in front of the portal. "Fine work girls. Now, let's see what's going on _here!_ " He extended his hand towards the purple swirl and just as his finger tips skimmed its surface, 4 figures flew out of it, landing painfully. "OOOWWWW!" screamed one of the shadowy figures as the portal closed behind him. "Errr..." Yang responded "Who are those guys?"

* * *

Shadow, Jason, Chad and Will flew through the hazy black mist before flying past a shimmering purple barrier and over the heads of 4 teenage girls and a young man. Chad screamed out in pain as the purple barrier shrank to nothing behind him. Jason rushed over to check that Chad was okay to walk and only then did the group notice the 5 pairs of eyes glued to them. "W-well..." Will stammered, "T-this is awkward..." A young girl, the youngest by the look of them, wielding an oversized scythe exclaimed in a childish manner, "Oh my GOD! Aliens!" At this, Chad snapped back "Who in the _hell_ are _you_ calling an alien?!" As the young girl's weapon transformed into a sniper rifle before Chad's very eyes, he swiftly apologised to save his own skin. Then he noticed Jason and Will looking at their limbs in turn. He checked his own. "Oh my god! I'm a kid again! Yey!" Only Jason noticed Shadow sneaking into the darkness... He grinned broadly. 'Now let's even the odds...'


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Weiss asked to the trio of boys in front of her. "What do you want?" continued Yang. "Did you open that purple portal?" finished Blake. Jason, Will and Chad were taken back by the sheer number of questions thrown in their direction. "Err... guys?" Chad stammered, "M-maybe you should worry less about us and more about those motherfu- What you looking at?" As one, the group turned on their heels and faced the renewed tidal wave of Grimm slowly trudging their way to meet them. As soon as they were spotted, the Grimm charged the teenagers with astonishing speed. Will drew his oversized bearded axe and exclaimed "Nuts! Forgot I was a kid!" as his axe dragged his arms to the earth in front of him. Fortunately, an unfortunate Beowulf's head came between Will's axe and the ground, splitting his skull and the floor. "Damn!" yelled Chad as his hidden sword flicked open to combat the oncoming horde.

Blake was preoccupied with Will's first kill in Remnant; so she didn't notice the Ursa rearing up behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of the attacking Grimm. Its large claws fell towards her and before she could use her semblance to defend herself, she flinched but a French Bastard sword intercepted the blow. The sweeping claws knocked Shadow's sword aside, but as it reared up for a second attack, Blake swore she saw a blade extend from the boy's wrist and then retract to conceal itself as he thrust his hand to the beast's throat, the 'hidden blade' killing it instantly. Shadow retrieved his sword and ran off to assist his friends, giving Blake a cheeky wink and a smile as he passed her. 'Really!' she thought, 'First Sun and now him! Who will it be next? He isn't too bad on the eyes though.' She smiled inwardly.

* * *

After the battle, doctor Oobleck decided that the boys were friendly enough to take them back to Beacon and after informing them of what Beacon is, they asked to apply. "Only Ozpin can answer that one, boys!" Oobleck told them. Shadow suddenly stopped in his tracks and went a deathly pale. "Shadow?" Jason asked, "Everything alright?" Then colour returned to Shadow's face as a monkey tail unfurled behind him. "Whoa!" the girls shouted, "You're a Faunus?!" "A who-da-what now?" enquired Chad. "A Faunus." answered Blake, "Part animal, part human. Just like- Never mind..." "Well... This is interesting. This is _very_ interesting..." responded Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

"O-kay? So you boys have no idea how you got here or why. Hmm..." Team RWBY, doctor Oobleck and the 4 boys were stood in Ozpin's office as he passed judgement over whether or not to admit them into his school. "Have you heard of something called 'The White Fang' at all? Do you even know what _dust_ is?" enquired Ozpin. Jason informed him that they had never heard of anything like it before. "Hmm... Okay. I will send you off with team RWBY for now and you begin work on your weapons. We will consider permitting you entry and will sort out accommodation. If we do admit you here, you will need a team name. What are your names?" "Shadow here won't tell anyone his true name. Not even us! We do have nicknames for each other though: Jason, Shadow, Butcher and Brawler." Jason replied, gesturing to each boy in turn. "Very well. Thank you for that. We will figure out a team name for you while you're making your weapons." As the children filed out one by one with Jason giving a slight nod of the head in respect, Ozpin asked Oobleck and Glynda Goodwitch on their opinions. "Well they know how to fight, I'll give them that." stated Oobleck. "But can they do well here, in this school? They don't even know what semblance is, let alone what theirs is!" "They will learn over time, if we agree to their application..."

* * *

The young assassins spent what seemed forever designing and producing their new weapons under the guidance of team RWBY, who found it frustrating to teach them as their weapon knowledge did not expand far beyond muskets and basic rifles. Eventually, each of them produced their own weapons to a decent standard. Jason made an entirely metal spear that transformed into a double barrel shotgun by folding in half and by flipping the tip of the spear down to expose the trigger. He dubbed it Cobra's Fang, after his tattoo of a cobra winding down his right arm. Chad made a sword and shield with two functions. The shield could latch onto the sword to make an even bigger sword, or the shield could split into two pistols. He named this Broken Honour. Will refused to give up his trusty axe, so he agreed with team RWBY to upgrade it to replace the steel head for a high tech metal with had the same (if not more) strength but weighed significantly less so he could actually wield it in battle. He retained its name of Head Splitter. Shadow made a pair of pistols. The handles could unfold to be in line with the barrel and blades extended from the firing chamber to form two daggers. He named them Dusk and Dawn. Team RWBY were actually impressed by the skill and creativity of the 4 young assassins as they made their weapons in a matter of hours.

* * *

Later that day, Ozpin announced to all of Beacon the formation of a new team. Team JSBB.


	4. Chapter 4

The newly formed team JSBB spent the remainder of the day going their separate ways and exploring the school. Will found the team's room and spent the rest of the night tediously sharpening Head Splitter with his pumice stone before polishing it with an old rag of his. He didn't notice Yang Xiao Long peering through the door, left slightly ajar.

* * *

Chad attempted to find the gym (less to work out, more to impress girls) but instead found himself walking down a long corridor filled with lockers. 'A nice place to keep valuables, that is. _Valuable_ valuables _._ ' he thought. Only Shadow and Jason knew how to pick locks, but Chad had an alternate way of opening sealed doors. After checking that no-one else was walking down the corridor, he threw an almighty punch at the locker door, denting it deeply. "OW!" he yelled as he clutched his fist in pain. His cries of pain changed to "Woohoo" as the door swung slowly open. Forgetting his pain, he hastily scanned the locker. "Oh what the hell?!" The locker was empty. The next thing Chad felt was the force of hands on his back and a sudden click of a lock behind him. Someone had locked him in a locker.

* * *

Team CRDL laughed at the new kid locked in a locker. Before they could launch him away, Ruby stood before them and ordered them to leave. Even when she drew Crescent Rose, they continued to laugh at her defiance and drew their own weapons. At this point, Weiss ran in front of Ruby, Myrtenaster in hand. "Hey! No-one laughs at Ruby except me!" Once more, team CRDL seemed unfazed by the resistance. What did make them stop in their tracks and their hairs stand on end was the cocking of a shotgun behind them. Jason stood with Cobra's Fang aimed directly at Cardin's head. Team CRDL turned around to face him and slowly backed away, towards the locker that Chad was confined in. "And who the hell are you?" Cardin Winchester yelled, acting cocky. Jason bit back "I can't tell if your cocky or just arrogant."  
"Oh yeah? And how are you going to take on the four of us?"  
"Not me, him." As Jason said this, Chad's hand torn through the locker and grabbed one of the team members – Russel Thrush – by the throat, before pulling him face first into the locker door. Time for a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

The locker door flew away from its hinges, taking Russel with it. Chad emerged from the locker with fire in his eyes so intense that it stained his eyes red. His semblance revealed itself: his rage causing his inner demons to possess his body – carnivore, as he dubbed it. Jason sheathed Cobra's Fang and also walked slowly forward, fists at the ready. Sky Lark charged towards Jason with a fist balled up behind his head, ready to strike. Jason caught the fist in his hand as it surged forward, twisted the arm behind Sky's back with a satisfying crunch and then used it to steer Sky into the path of a brutal clothesline from Chad. Jason then ran forward to deliver a fierce flying heel kick to Dove Bronzewing's face and then quickly disarmed Cardin and held his mace to his throat. Chad finished the fight by shoulder barging Russel into a solid wall as he stumbled up groggily from being hit by the locker door and thrown down the length of the hallway. That satisfied Chad's bloodlust, for now. Jason ignored Cardin's pleas for mercy and kneed him in the stomach followed by an elbow the back of the head as he lurched over. Jason thought to himself 'it is truly amazing how much someone's attitude can change depending on what side of the gun they are.' Ruby and Weiss ran over to congratulate Chad and Jason, respectively. Chad and Ruby hugged each other whilst Jason took Weiss' hand and kissed it softly. Both pairs seemed like a perfect match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow strolled into the library and, in search of a good book to read, encountered Blake amidst a pile of books. "You building yourself a fort, here?" Shadow jested. Blake only looked up and smiled at him in response. Shadow stepped over the piles of books and sat down next to her. The books forced him to sit close to Blake, causing them both to feel awkward. A book caught Shadow's eye titled 'Faunus and Proud.' Intrigued, he began to read. Seeing what he was reading, Blake informed him that students weren't supposed to take books from the library, but that he was more than welcome to borrow her copy. As the minutes passed, they both noticed how they slowly got closer and closer to one another, and the distinct electricity between them. Shadow remembered Lucy from years ago and did not want to fail Blake as he once failed Lucy. Yet he felt himself leaning closer and closer...


	6. Chapter 6

"Amazing. This is awesome!" Chad and Ruby were in team RWBY's room and Ruby was demonstrating what a laptop is. Simply put, she was showing him cute kitten memes. "Oh my god! What a cute little fuzz ball!" Both of them had very childish personalities which complimented each other perfectly. Of course things became awkward when Pyrrha passed the door and stated that they made a nice couple, but neither of them could deny that they had feelings for the other. Ruby had had crushes before but she never really felt like she had a chance, unlike Chad who was actually dating someone with the exact same name as Ruby back in his own universe. But he doubted he would ever see her again and Ruby mark 2 was kind of cute. He also remembered that his age was altered so he saw no problem and made his move.

* * *

-Chad's POV-

Snapping out of my daze, I cup her chin in my hand and gaze deeply into her eyes. Her intense silver eyes stare into my own dull brown eyes, her lips slightly parted as I lean forward so our foreheads touch and our hands link. I had never felt truly alive until this moment. Sliding off to the side, I gently kiss her cheek and she kisses mine. Her lips feel like clouds brushing against my cheek. The fact that she kissed me back makes me happier than I'd ever been, like this is a dream that I hope I never wake up from. Taking it a step further, I plant a trail of soft kisses down to her neck before I place one on her chin. I need to be certain that she wants this as much as I do. Staring into her eyes once more, I lean forward for the big finale. I pull back abruptly and my cheeks burn to a bright red as Jason strolls into the room, holding hands with Weiss. I was so close. I can't continue with others in the room. I am not ashamed of Ruby, rather the opposite as I want to show her off to the world. Show that she is my beauty, my angel... my love. The problem is that I find it awkward with others around. Jason seemed fairly smug as he walked in. How I hate my friends sometimes. Maybe tomorrow we can pick up where we left off. I hope...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello readers! Sorry about how long it took to release this. I've got a lot on my plate with my parent's wedding next week, but expect more regular updates after that. This is the first romance scene that I've ever written so let me know in a review or pm if you think it was too aggressive and/or perverted. This turned out to be harder than I thought to write. :-s**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is... disturbing news, general." General James Ironwood had just shown Ozpin and Glynda a video sent by the White Fang. It showed them taking human hostages and threatening to feed them to a cage of Grimm if all of the Faunus in Remnant did not join their ranks within the next 72 hours. "What can we do except do what they ask? What choice do we have?" Ozpin asked, trying to remain calm. Ironwood replied, "I have multiple strike teams on the ground. As soon as we get a location, we'll move in. I've got a few people seeing if we can deduce anything recognisable from the video that may give us any hints."  
"I may have an idea," responded Glynda, "What if we gather all the Faunus and send them to the meet up point? Maybe we could follow them or even plant a tracker on one of them. After the hostages have been freed, you should launch an all out assault to protect the children as they run away." Deciding this was the best way forward, the plan was set in motion...

* * *

In the library, Blake lay on the floor reading her favour book, Ninjas of Love, while Shadow sat upside down in an armchair reading Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde. He thought it was astonishing how much the main character related to Chad. Part time scientist, part time cold blooded killer. That was when the teachers started to go from room to room, ordering all Faunus students to assemble at the landing pads. There would be a checkpoint to go through to insure only Faunus students go through, so those who wished to conceal their identity would have no problem. This was highly unusual so Blake grabbed Shadow by the arm and ran for the landing pads.

The checkpoint basically meant going behind a screen and showing a guard your animal attributes. Once through, everyone was being informed of what was happening, except for Blake. Glynda pulled her to one side for a quiet word. However, Shadow was a master assassin back in his own universe. He silently listened to the entire exchange without even being seen. Blake was told that she was to find the White Fang leader, discover his plans and bring him in. She rejoined Shadow afterwards without so much as a word, oblivious that he knew. Thanks to a total _coincidence_ , Blake found herself in a Bullhead aircraft by herself. Or so she thought...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everybody! Sorry about the long update times. I'll try to update more regularly now. Hope you all enjoyed this!  
And tjmason314, don't worry. Your time will come.**


	8. Chapter 8

All of the Faunus from Beacon academy assembled in an abandoned street in the city of Vale while members of the White Fang combed through the crowd handing out masks and identifying any non-faunus amongst them. Blake stood in the centre of it all, wearing her mask and trying to listen to the White Fang lieutenant with the microphone. She had a task to do. "I prefer you without the mask on." whispered a voice from behind her. "So I can see your pretty face." Blake turned on heels to be less than 5 inches from a young boy. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, concealing the upper portion of his face, and a cheeky grin. At his waist were two pistols. Both had intricate patterns carved onto the barrels as well as a single word: one read Dusk, and the other read Dawn. Sun approached Blake from her left wearing the White Fang mask he was given and when Blake turned to acknowledge him then look back at the mysterious boy, he was gone. "Hey Blake, how's it hanging!" Sun asked to the confused Faunus.

* * *

Shadow observed the crowd from a nearby rooftop. He pulled the black hood down as he scanned for potential threats to Blake. It was him that spoke to her before Sun greeted her. The crowd began to trudge slowly forward into a warehouse a few blocks down. The gap between the building he was on and the warehouse roof was too big to jump, but fortunately a Bullhead used by the White Fang was taking off between them. He only had one shot at this. He started a swift jog to the edge, rapidly picking up the pace as the edge got closer. He was all-out sprinting when he leapt off of the edge...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and Weiss were having a midnight stroll through the gardens, their path lit only by candles that he had lit only moments before. He always was the romantic one of the group. In his own world, he once had a wife and children, but they were cruelly murdered at the hands of a Templar. It was now Jason's life mission to bring an end to that Templar's wretched life. But when he was near Weiss, he felt like he did near his wife: pure joy. There was something about her that just made him happy. As the pair reached the end of the gardens, Jason had set out a basket picnic with a perfect view of the full moon above. How romantic...


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow leapt into the air, diving for the White Fang Bullhead. The world below him slowed as he focused on his landing. The crew compartment was fortunately empty as Shadow rolled in a safe landing before he resumed his sprint to the other side, leaping off the side to the warehouse roof, but he miss-timed his jump. The warehouse rose to tower above him as he crashed through a large window on the second floor, rolling sideways along a catwalk, unconscious...

* * *

Weiss and Jason sat on the chequered blanket, staring up at the stars above. Jason had done this before but he had the same butterflies in his stomach. He rolled casually onto his side, facing Weiss. She mirrored him. "Weiss, I..." he began. "I think I'm falling in love with you." As he did this, he held her chin in his hand; her skin was so soft... so delicate. His throat felt dry and his stomach felt like it was about to erupt. He'd never been so nervous. He slowly leant forward and gently pulled her towards him. They both closed their eyes as they drew near. He planted a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, but it was her who pulled him in for a second passionate kiss. As Jason sank into the kiss and melted in her arms, he decided that he like the to _study_ the layout of a mouth...

* * *

As the crowd of Faunus entered the warehouse, Blake glanced around for signs of Shadow. She was worried about him. She hadn't seen him since they left Beacon so she had Sun looking for him as well. The reinforced steel doors clattered behind the mass of Faunus as they were sealed inside. Then, Neopolitan appeared on a stage in front of the crowd as the White Fang Lieutenant began a speech.

* * *

-Sun's POV-

I glimpse at Blake and see her striding though the crowd. She looks determined so I follow her. I know who she is going for so I reach for my gun-chucks and make sure that they're loaded. I might need them. We emerge from the front of the crowd, weapons drawn. In an instant, Neo is in front of us, umbrella in hand. Blake tries for a slash but Neo is so quick that Blake flies backwards. I block a shot from a White Fang member, only to be kicked in the back by Neo. She is so quick. Members of the White Fang drag me and a semi-conscious Blake before Neo on our knees. She draws a blade from within her umbrella before tousling my hair with it. 'Well, shit.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everybody! I hope you're enjoying the story. I just thought I'd let you all know that my parents are getting married this weekend so there will be no updates for about 4 days. As always, read and review and if you want something in particular to happen or even your own character, pm me or write it in the review and I'll see what I can do! :-)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Cheers arose in the Beacon gym as a sparring boxing match in the ring raged on. Will and Yang punched and blocked and punched and blocked with neither emerging unscathed. Yang and Will were an odd couple. Neither were the soft, romantic types like Jason and Weiss, but much prefer physical activities such as beating something (or someone) up. Yang was smiling with a split lip and Will was laughing with his black eye as the fought. This was there equivalent of a romantic evening. "Time!" someone yelled, calling an end to the round. Will and Yang touched gloves and retreated to their corners. They were having the time of their lives... until Chad accidentally punched Will with the water bottle. "For bloody 'ecks sake, Chad! Stop staring at that Ruby girl! I'm kinda getting my ass handed to me! It's awesome!"

* * *

Shadow grunted and his head swam as he struggled to his feet. He stumbled over to the railing where he peered down to see a young girl tousling a monkey-faunus' hair with her sword and a semi-conscious Blake being held up by two of the White Fang. 'Blake!' Shadow ran along the walkway, clutching his side and unsheathing Dusk and Dawn. He vaulted the edge and fired his pistols at the White Fang members before rolling into a safe landing. He sliced another 2 down as his pistols locked into daggers but the young girl was too fast and disarmed him easily. Then it was just him and Neo, locked in a deadly stare-down.

The warehouse burst with laughter as Shadow drew his final weapon, his last hope... a yoyo. Only Blake, Sun and Neo did not laugh; though Neo did give a contempt smirk. But hoots of laughter turned to gasps of shock as, with a flick of his wrist, Shadow made his yoyo develop blades and through it at Neo. She ducked under the whirring blades and they wedged in a stack of barrels behind her. With a swift tug of the rope, the yoyo was pulled free and the barrels cascaded down into the White Fang members and Neo, knocking them all down. Shadow's next target was the door controls and as the doors creaked open, inch by inch, the crowd of Faunus surged out of the doors, running for freedom. Shadow tossed Dusk to Blake and Dawn to Sun and they fought the White Fang with all the might they could muster.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the time span since the last chapter was uploaded but I was enjoying my holidays. I'm back at school now so expect regular uploads (every two days or so, unless I'm working on GCA.) As always, read and review. Also, let me know if you are okay with the chapter length for every day or so, or if you prefer longer chapters but they will take about a week per upload.**

* * *

Update (03/11/2015): Hi everyone! Bad news I'm afraid: My laptop is bust and I may have lost everything including the last chapter of GCA and it was big! So, sadly, I won't be writing for a while! I'm actually doing this from my school's computer! Sorry again but I'll make the next chapter **MASSIVE** up for it.

Update (22/09/2016): Hey guys, I know it has been so long but I finally have free time on my hands again and you'll be happy to know that I plan on updating my stories again! As you may have noticed, my grammar sucks so any help would be greatly appreciated! Updates soon!


End file.
